That Particular Woman
by dramioneyoja
Summary: DRACO MALFOY adalah kepala departemen Law Enforcement . Dan DRACO MALFOY menolak draft peraturan Hermione mentah-mentah. Bagaimana mungkin Kingsley mengesahkannya? Bagaimana mungkin Wizegamot menyetujuinya? Jika kepala departemen Law Enforcement bahkan tidak mengajukannya. One Shot.
**ALL OF THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING.**

 **That Particular Woman**

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa membantuku Kingsley?" Hermione bertanya frustasi.

Kingsley menggeleng sedih. "Kau tahu kan Hermione, semua peraturan yang disahkan oleh kementrian harus terlebih dahulu disetujui Wizengamot, dan diajukan oleh kepala _Law Enforcement Department._ "

"Apa kau tidak bisa menggunakan pengaruhmu Kingsley? Sedikit saja?" Hermione memelas, harapan terakhirnya hanyab pada mentri sihir yang berada di depannya.

"Aku minta maaf Hermione tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kalau aku memenuhi permintaanmu maka sama saja aku melakukan nepotisme, dan jika aku melakukan nepotisme maka aku tidak ada bedanya dengan mentri-mentri sihir sebelumnya." Kingsley menjelaskan, berharap Hermione mengerti posisinya.

Hermione mengangguk, ia menghela nafasnya dan berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku mengerti Kingsley, maaf membuatmu repot." Hermione memberitahu.

Kingsley mengangguk, Hermione kemudian keluar dari ruangan Mentri Sihir itu dan berjalan lunglai kembali ke departemennya.

Lima tahun, LIMA TAHUN waktu yang diperlukannya untuk menjadi kepala Departemen _Care of Magical Creature,_ kemudian dua tahun, DUA TAHUN waktu yang ia perlukan untuk merancang peraturan tentang peri-rumah yang disebutnya sebagai _Dobby Law._

Tapi sekarang kepalanya sudah hampir pecah, tidak ada cara lain untuk mengesahkan peraturannya itu. Harry tidak bisa membantunya, padahal ia kepala Auror, Ron juga tidak bisa, tentu saja ia bahkan tidak bekerja di kementrian, Kingsley juga, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena DRACO MALFOY.

DRACO MALFOY adalah kepala departemen _Law Enforcement_ . Dan DRACO MALFOY menolak _draft_ peraturannya mentah-mentah. Bagaimana mungkin Kingsley mengesahkannya? Bagaimana mungkin Wizegamot menyetujuinya? Jika kepala departemen _Law Enforcement_ bahkan tidak mengajukannya.

Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi untuk membujuk DRACO MALFOY agar mau paling tidak membaca peraturannya.

UGH!

Hermione menendang vas bunga di depan lift yang akan mengantarnya ke lantai tempat ruangannya berada.

Ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara pria tertawa di belakangnya.

"Awas kepalamu pecah Granger." DRACO MALFOY tertawa, menertawainya. Hermione bahkan tidak ingin membalikkan badannya dan melihat pria itu. Menyebalkan.

.

"Hermione, jangan lupa ada rapat seluruh kepala bagian setelah makan siang." Harry memberitahunya saat mereka makan siang bersama di kafetaria kementrian.

"Iya aku tahu." Hermione berseru tidak bersemangat, bagaimana mungkin ia bersemangat jika ia tahu kalau kerja kerasnya sekarang sia-sia. "Ugh aku mungkin akan menyuruh wakilku kesana, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Malfoy." Hermione berseru, menusuk-nusuk makanan di depannya, berharap itu tangan Malfoy yang ditusuknya.

Harry tertawa pelan. "Sayang sekali Hermione, sepertinya mau tidak mau kau harus bertemu dengannya." Harry memberitahu begitu melihat Draco berjalan ke arah meja mereka dengan baki makanannya.

"Potter, Granger." Draco berseru kemudian duduk di samping Hermione.

"Bukankah kau tidak suka makan di kafetaria kementrian Malfoy?" Harry bertanya.

Draco mengangguk. "Well, aku tidak punya pilihan, istriku sedang ada masalah dan ia tidak bisa membuatkan bekal makanan untukku seperti biasa." Draco berseru dan mulai memakan makanannya.

"Malfoy, apa kau akan datang ke rapat siang ini?" Harry bertanya.

Draco menggeleng. "Tidak, aku ada pertemuan diluar, wakilku akan menggantikanku."

"Hermione, kau dengar itu? Malfoy tidak akan datang itu berarti kau bisa datang, kau ingin mengajukan kenaikan anggaran kan?" Harry berseru.

"Aku punya telinga Harry." Hermione berseru galak. Ia tentu saja bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan DRACO MALFOY barusan.

"Maaf." Harry berseru, masih tersenyum melihat dua orang didepannya.

"Ada apa Granger?" Malfoy akhirnya bertanya. "Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Berhentilah berpura-pura bodoh!" Hermione kesal dan akhirnya ia meledak. Hermione berdiri dari kursinya, tangan kirinya berada di pinggang dan tangan kanannya mengacungkan garpu ke arah Malfoy. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah denganmu Malfoy! Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan! Kau sengaja kan! Kau sengaja tidak mau menerima berkas peraturanku! Kenapa Malfoy? Kenapa?" Hermione berseru frustasi, ia kemudian melemparkan garpunya ke meja dan pergi dari kafetaria.

"Kau dalam masalah Malfoy." Harry berseru.

"Aku tahu."

.

Hermione duduk di ruang yang biasa digunakan Wizegamot untuk sidang, karena ada banyak orang yang diundang dalam rapat ini, maka ruangan seperti ini dianggap cocok untuk menjadi tempat untuk rapat rutin bulanan kementrian sihir.

Kingsley duduk di tempatnya dan membuka rapat mereka.

Hermione duduk di salah satu tempat yang ada, bersiap dengan catatannya, ia juga sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk mengajukan permintaan kenaikan anggaran. Anggaran departemenya salah satu yang paling kecil, bahkan lebih kecil dari _Department of Muggle Relation,_ hal itu membuat Hermione bahkan tidak bisa menambah satu karyawan pun, padahal mereka sangat membutuhkan tenaga ekstra.

Ia sudah menenangkan dirinya selama dua puluh menit di kamar mandi, berteriak kesal di toilet, menendang-nendang apapun yang bisa ditendangnya, kemudian mencuci mukanya dan memasang lagi _make-up_ -nya, ia bahkan menggunakan lipstick dengan warna yang paling merah. Agar ketika ia bicara nanti semua orang memperhatikannya.

Hermione berusaha fokus, beberapa orang mulai bicara, melaporkan apa saja yang terjadi dari bagian mereka, tentu saja giliran Hermione masih lama, tapi ia tahu jika ia ingin didengarkan nanti, maka ia harus mendengarkan sekarang.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan DRACO MALFOY masuk, ia tersenyum ke seisi ruangan, tidak, bukan tersenyum, menyeringai, UGH! Betapa Hermione benci hal itu. Ia bergumam pelan pada Kingsley, minta maaf atas keterlambatannya, kemudian berjalan ke arah Hermione.

Ia bahkan minta agar orang yang duduk di samping Hermione menggeser duduknya agar ia bisa duduk di samping Hermione.

"Pertemuanku selesai lebih cepat." Draco berseru pelan agar hanya Hermione yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak tanya." Hermione bahkan tidak melirik DRACO MALFOY barang sekejap.

Draco hanya menahan senyumnya dan juga berusaha fokus pada orang yang sedang bicara.

.

"Hermione!" Harry berusaha menenangkan Hermione yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan asap dari kedua telinganya dan juga kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Hermione! Hermione! Tenanglah!"

"AKU MUAK! AKU MUAK HARRY! AKU MUAK!" Hermione berteriak kesal, tapi sedetik kemudian ia menangis dan meletakkan kepalanya di mejanya.

Harry menghela nafasnya. Begitu permintaan kenaikkan anggarannya ditolak oleh Kingsley dengan alasan yang sebenarnya masuk akal, Hermione langsung kehilangan kesabarannya. Jadi Harry dengan cepat membawanya keluar sebelum Hermione terlanjur meledak dan mengeluarkan amarahnya kepada semua orang di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Sabarlah Hermione." Harry berseru lebih tenang, setidaknya jika Hermione sudah menangis ia tidak akan berteriak-teriak marah dan itu berarti ia aman berada di samping sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak ada yang berjalan mulus untukku." Hermione menangis keras. "Kau hanya butuh waktu tiga tahun untuk menjadi kepala bagian Auror, dan DRACO MALFOY bahkan hanya perlu dua tahun untuk menjadi kepala bagian _law enforcement._ " Hermione memulai, mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya. "Dan aku perlu waktu lima tahun, padahal aku bekerja sepuluh kali lebih keras dari DRACO MALFOY."

"Aku kemudian menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam, ratusan jam untuk membuat peraturan untuk membebaskan seluruh peri rumah yang berada dalam siksaan master mereka, peraturan ini sudah seperti anakku, tapi ia bahkan sudah mati sebelum sempat lahir!" Hermione berseru sedih, ia menghapus air matanya dengan lengan bajunya.

Harry mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan memberikannya pada Hermione. Hermione mengambilnya dan membuang semua lendir dari hidungnya kesitu dengan suara yang benar-benar keras, membuat Harry ingin tertawa.

"Hermione, jujur, sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Kingsley benar, bagianmu belum benar-benar membutuhkan kenaikkan anggaran, masih ada bagian lain yang lebih membutuhkannya." Harry berusaha memberitahu Hermione pelan, berusaha agar temannya itu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, tangisnya mulai reda.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku berhenti." Hermione berseru.

Harry menggeleng. "Kau tidak boleh mengambil keputusan saat sedang sedih Hermione." Harry memberitahu.

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku lelah, aku ingin pulang." Hermione berseru.

Harry mengangguk. "Pulanglah, tidur dan kemudian pikirkan lagi apa yang kau katakan barusan."

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia kemudian mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar, ditemani Harry ke arah saluran floo kementrian.

"Aku pulang Harry." Hermione berseru kemudian memasuki saluran floo dan menghilang di telan api hijau

.

Hermione mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk berkali-kali, membuatnya terbangun dari tidur sorenya tadi. Hermione melirik jam di sudut kamarnya dan sadar ia sudah tertidur tiga jam, sekarang sudah pukul enam sore.

"Pergilah! Aku membencimu!" Hermione berteriak galak pada siapapun yang berada di depan pintunya.

"Hermione, _love_ , buka pintunya." Draco berseru lembut dari depan pintu kamarnya dengan istrinya.

"Aku membencimu Malfoy! Pergilah!" Hermione masih tidak mau dengar, ia bahkan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

Draco menghela nafasnya. Ia tentu saja bisa membuka pintu kamar mereka, ia tahu Hermione tidak menguncinya, hanya saja entah mengapa ia merasa harus mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk.

Draco memutuskan untuk masuk. Ia melihat Hermione berbaring di kasur mereka, pakaian kerjanya belum diganti, sepatunya bahkan masih terpasang. Hermione menutup kepalanya dengan bantal dan tidak ingin melihat Draco.

Draco berjalan pelan dan duduk di sisi kasur dan menyentuh paha istrinya pelan.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Draco bertanya pelan, mengelus-elus kulit paha Hermione yang putih dan mulus. Hal itu membuat bulu disekujur tubuh Hermione berdiri, lima tahun menikah dan Draco masih punya efek yang sama padanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkan apa kataku Hermione?" Draco berseru frustasi. "Jika kau membebaskan seluruh peri rumah ini secara paksa, apa bedanya kau dengan master-master mereka yang mempekerjakan mereka secara paksa?" Draco berusaha agar Hermione melihat logikanya.

Ia memang menolak _draft_ peraturan yang dibuat Hermione, dan ia memang juga menolaknya tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu, tapi hal itu ia lakukan karena ia sudah tahu apa isinya. Bagaimana mungkin Draco tidak tahu jika setiap hari selama dua tahun istrinya terus-menerus membicarakannya? Draco bahkan mungkin hafal isi peraturan itu diluar kepala.

Hermione akhirnya menunjukkan wajahnya, menyingkirkan bantal yang tadi menutupi wajahnya. Draco tersenyum pada istrinya.

"Hermione, kita sama-sama tahu kalau sebelum peraturanmu ini, sudah ada peraturan yang menjamin hak para peri-peri rumah ini, mereka tinggal mendatangi kementrian, mendatangi bagianmu jika memang mereka ingin bebas, jika mereka mengalami kekerasan dari master mereka, mereka juga mendapat upah yang layak dan pakaian sekarang, apa lagi yang kau inginkan _love?_ " Draco bertanya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

Draco menggeser duduknya dan makin mendekat ke arah Hermione, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi Hermione.

"Apa kau marah karena Kingsley tidak mengabulkan permintaanmu tentang kenaikkan anggaran?" Draco bertanya lagi.

Hermione mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia sudah luluh dengan apa yang dikatakan Draco barusan, tapi ia masih sedikit kesal.

"Kau tahu kan anggaran kementrian kita terbatas." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih meminta kenaikkan anggaran?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Karena bagianku benar-benar membutuhkannya Draco." Hermione berseru frustasi, apa lagi yang membuatnya meminta kenaikkan anggaran?

"Apa kau mau aku menyuntikkan dana untuk bagianmu?" Draco bertanya lembut.

Hermione tertawa dan menggeleng. "Jangan bercanda!"

Draco tertawa kemudian merunduk dan mencium bibir merah istrinya.

"Kenapa lipstickmu begitu merah hari ini?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione tidak menjawab, ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Draco dan menarik bibirnya lagi dan menciumnya.

"Kenapa Granger? Kau ingin menggoda pria-pria lain di kementrian?" Draco bertanya, ia menggeser bibirnya lagi dan mulai menciumi tengkuk Hermione.

Hermione mendesah pelan.

"Draco…" Hermione berseru.

"Hmm?"

"Tutup pintunya, aku tidak ingin peri rumah kita melihat apa yang kita lakukan." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco tertawa pelan, ia kemudian menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan tongkatnya dan mulai membuka bajunya. Hermione menyeringai, ia melepas sepatunya dan juga melepas pakaiannya tidak kalah cepat.

.

"Kau yakin benar-benar ingin berhenti Hermione?" Kingsley bertanya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Ini bukan karena aku menolak permintaanmu akan kenaikkan anggaran kan?" Kingsley bertanya lagi.

Hermione tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Aku berhenti karena aku membutuhkannya Kingsley, aku merasa stress dalam pekerjaan akan baik untuk kesehatanku." Hermione memberitahu lagi.

Kingsley mengangguk."Baiklah, jika memang itu keputusanmu maka aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi." Kingsley memberitahu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan kembali keruanganku, ada beberapa hal yang harus kuambil." Hermione memberitahu, ia kemudian berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan Mentri sihir dan menuju ke ruangannya.

Hermione sedang memisahkan barang-barang pribadinya dengan barang-barang kantor saat Harry memasukki ruangannya.

"Kau benar-benar mengundurkan diri?" Harry bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

Harry terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia kemudian membantu Hermione membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Harry!" Hermione berteriak melengking saat Harry memasukkan jam pasirnya dengan posisi terbalik dalam kardus.

"Ada apa Hermione?" Harry bertanya tidak mengerti apa kesalahannya.

"Kenapa kau meletakkannya terbalik? _Oh, for merlin sake!_ " Hermione berseru lalu mengambil jam pasirnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kardusnya dengan posisi yang menurutnya benar.

Harry hanya bisa menggeleng tidak mengerti, kenapa belakangan ini Hermione selalu marah-marah pada semua orang?

Mereka kemudian selesai menyusun dan mengecilkan barang-barang milik Hermione dan menletakkannya dalam satu kardus kecil.

Hermione kemudian mengatakan kata-kata perpisahan pada seluruh karyawan di bagiannya, berkata akhir pekan ini ia akan menraktir mereka makan di restoran mahal di Diagon Alley.

Harry dan Hermione kemudian berjalan ke arah saluran floo. Hermione memakai tasnya dan Harry membawakan kardus milik Hermione.

"Kementrian akan sangat sepi setelah ini." Harry berseru.

Hermione tertawa. "Bedakan sepi dengan tenang Harry! Aku tahu jika aku tidak bekerja di kementrian lagi kalian semua akan bekerja lebih tenang." Hermione memberitahu.

Harry hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Hermione!" Draco berseru, ia kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Hermione dan Harry. Ia segera mengambil alih kardus yang dibawa Harry, mengecilkannya lagi dan memasukkannya ke tas Hermione, kemudian ia mengambil tas Hermione dan memegangnya.

"Kau tidak boleh membawa barang-barang berat." Draco berseru.

Harry membuka mulutnya, tidak percaya apa yang baru didengarnya.

Hermione melihat ekspresi Harry kemudian memberitahunya. "Aku hamil Harry." Hermione memberitahu lagi.

Draco tersenyum bangga, melihat Potter dengan penuh kesombongan. Ia meletakkan tangannya dibahu Hermione kemudian mencium keningnya.

"Tutup mulutmu Potter!" Draco berseru kemudian menuntun Hermione ke saluran _floo_ mereka berdua kemudian hilang di telan api hijau.

"Kau tahu kan Harry kalau Mrs. Malfoy selalu membuatku sakit kepala." Kingsley berseru pada Harry.

Harry tertawa mendengar ucapan Kingsley.

"Dan kau juga tahu kan kalau Mr. Malfoy juga selalu membuatku sakit kepala." Harry berseru.

.

Draco menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Hermione, ia tahu istrinya kelelahan dan ia tidak mungkin membangunkannya hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya semata, lagipula menurut _Healer_ yang mereka kunjungi beberapa hari yang lalu Hermione akan mudah lelah sekarang.

Draco ingin mengeluaran lidahnya dan membasahi dada Hermione yang berada di depannya.

Hermione bergerak pelan, ia sepertinya terbangun.

"Draco." Hermione berseru pelan.

 _"Yes Love?"_ Draco bertanya.

"Bisa kau ambilkan aku air?" Hermione bertanya.

 _"Sure Love."_ Draco bangun lalu mengambilkan air dari meja tidak jauh dari kasur mereka dan memberikannya pada Hermione.

Draco sudah menyiapkan banyak hal dikamar mereka, air, makanan, handuk yang disihir agar terus hangat, tissu, apapun yang mungkin dibutuhkan Hermione tengah malam.

Hermione meminum air yang diberikan Draco padanya kemudian berbaring lagi.

Draco menarik selimut mereka dan menutupi tubuh Hermione. Hermione kemudian meringkuk di pelukkan Draco.

"Perutku sudah besar." Hermione bergumam. Ia sudah memasukki bulan ke enam kehamilannya dan perutnya sudah makin membesar.

"Aku tahu." Draco tersenyum, membelai perut Hermione lembut.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" Hermione bertanya.

"Kenapa aku tidak akan baik-baik saja?" Draco bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan menginginkanku lagi jika perutku semakin membesar dan aku semakin gemuk." Hermione berseru.

Draco tertawa pelan. "Aku mencintaimu Hermione, dan percaya atau tidak, tubuhmu saat ini hanya membuatku semakin menginginkanmu." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione mendongak dan tersenyum pada suaminya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa begitu beruntung mendapatkanmu sebagai suamiku. DRACO MALFOY ." Hermione menggumamkan nama panggilan kesayangannya.

Draco tersenyum lalu mencium kening Hermione. "Tidurlah _Love_ , sebelum aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi."

Hermione tersenyum lalu membuat posisinya lebih nyaman di pelukkan Draco.

 _"Oh, and by the way love. I love you as well."_ Draco bergumam, memeluk erat HERMIONE MALFOY.

 **-THE END-**


End file.
